For Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) product, electrostatic charges may be accumulated on the surface of the Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panel. The charges may affect the internal electric field of the panel, and affect the display effect of the product. The electrostatic charges may cause a series of defects such as picture greening and Gate on Array (GOA) area breakdown, thus may seriously affect the quality of the product.